


Wrong Number

by silentGambler



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk what else to put here?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/pseuds/silentGambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin solto un suspiro exasperado al escuchar el celular de Haruka anunciar un mensaje nuevo. El condenado apararo no habia dejado de sonar desde que habia llegado a casa del pelinegro y sospechaba que el intercambio llevaba más tiempo. Realmente no le molestaba tanto, pero enserio tenia Haru que ignorarlo por los dichosos mensajes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Sere sincera, hace bastante tiempo que no escribo fanfics. Pero me ha dado por probar suerte de nuevo, asi que aqui esta. Y pues nada, espero les guste.

Rin soltó un suspiro exasperado al escuchar el celular de Haruka anunciar un mensaje nuevo. El condenado aparato no había dejado de sonar desde que había llegado a casa del pelinegro y sospechaba que el intercambio de mensajes llevaba mas tiempo. Haru pausó el videojuego y tomó el celular para responder, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios mientras escribía. 

-Creí que íbamos a jugar, no que iba a pasar la tarde mensajeandote.- se le escapo reclamar al pelirrojo con algo de indignación. Realmente no le molestaba tanto, pero enserio tenia Haru que ignorarlo por los dichosos mensajes? 

El pelinegro se disculpo con la mirada y dejo de escribir. -Lo siento, es que Makoto sigue enviándolos.- Rin volvió a suspirar y dejo de lado el control, de repente sin interesarse ya en el juego. 

-Porque no te llama? Digo, te ahorrarías tener que escribirle y podemos seguir con esta cosa.-

Haru pareció pensárselo un poco antes de agachar la vista y teclear algo, cerrando el celular cuando se hubo mandado el mensaje. Minutos después sonó de nuevo, un tono diferente que indicaba una llamada. Rin le miro de reojo mientras tomaba el control de nuevo y Haru respondía, acomodando el celular entre su hombro y su oído para terminar la ronda de juego con Rin. 

Sorprendentemente Haru coordinaba bastante bien hablar con Makoto y jugar, aunque realmente era mas como que Mako era quien hacia la mayor parte de la platica y Haru solo ofrecía respuestas cortas. Terminaron la partida y Rin continuo escuchando la platica casi unilateral de sus dos amigos con expresión algo aburrida. Sus ojos comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo del pelinegro mientras este estaba ocupado respondiendo algo a Makoto, deteniéndose su mirada en los holgados shorts que llevaba puestos Haruka. Una idea se empezó a formar mientras sus ojos se alternaban entre la cara de Haru y sus piernas, lentamente sus labios curveandose en una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si, creo que... Rin? Que estas haciendo?- se interrumpió el pelinegro al ver que su amigo se ponía de pie y se arrodillaba frente a si. Dio un ligero respingo cuando el pelirrojo puso sus manos sobre sus muslos y le sonrió de lado, riéndose en voz baja.

-¿Haru?¿Que pasa?- desde ahí Rin podía escuchar la voz de Makoto del otro lado del teléfono, algo baja pero aun audible. Haru negó con la cabeza antes de recordar que el castaño no podía verle. -No...nada...- no parecía muy convencido, mucho menos cuando Rin se acerco aun mas y levanto su camiseta con una mano, dejando a la vista su abdomen. Haru jadeo suavemente y el pelirrojo casi pudo jurar que Makoto hizo lo mismo. Rin volvió a reírse en voz baja y con su lengua subió desde el ombligo de Haru hasta el borde de la camiseta, sus manos acariciando las piernas del pelinegro mientras hacia esto. 

Pudo ver como la mano con la que sostenía Haru el celular se cerraba con mas fuerza y un ruido sorprendido se escapo de su garganta al sentir la lengua de Rin sobre su piel. El pelirrojo bajo de nuevo y exhalo justo sobre la entrepierna del contrario, satisfecho al sentirle temblar bajo sus manos. 

-Dile a Mako que no cuelgue.- soltó Rin lo suficientemente alto como para que el castaño le escuchara al otro lado de la linea mientras sus manos dejaban los muslos del chico y subían por su abdomen, acariciando sus músculos y finalmente sus pezones, ganándose un nuevo jadeo por parte de Haru. 

-...Makoto...- lo que fuera que Haru fuera a decir fue ahogado por un gemido corto al seguir el pelirrojo con sus atenciones y Rin pudo escuchar a Makoto sorprendido, pero aun del otro lado. Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande, sus manos bajando despacio hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones de Haru, deteniéndose solo para escuchar como inhalaba bruscamente, y luego bajando la prenda junto con la ropa interior para dejar descubierto el miembro semi duro del pelinegro.

-R-Rin... ahh...- Haru se cubrió la cara con su mano libre, intentando ocultar el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas pero sin apartar los ojos abiertos de el. El pelirrojo dejo la ropa para rodear su erección y comenzar a masajearle lentamente, estimulándole hasta que la extensión estuvo completamente endurecida entre sus dedos. Haru pronto estuvo jadeando y soltando pequeños gemidos, mirándole como queriendo apurarle pero demasiado apenado como para hacerlo. 

-¿No estabas hablando con Makoto? No es educado dejar a alguien colgado a media llamada, Haru.- le reprendió divertido Rin con voz ronca, haciendo que el pelinegro respingara y desviara la mirada hacia el teléfono. 

-Ma...koto...- Haru trago saliva y trato de formar palabras de nuevo pero la voz del castaño le interrumpió. 

-No cuelgues todavía.- A Rin le sorprendió ligeramente que Makoto estuviese todavía ahí, pero realmente no veía porque debía quejarse. Haru gimiendo sonaba condenadamente sexy y no lo negaría. El color de la cara del pelinegro aumento. 

-Esto es vergonzoso...- fue lo único que murmuró antes de que Rin decidiera continuar con lo suyo, acercando su boca al miembro del contrario y recorriendo con su lengua lentamente desde la base hasta la punta. Sintió como Haru tembló entero y esta vez dejo salir un gemido mas largo y audible, haciendo que el pelirrojo se relamiera los labios y se concentrara en sacar mas reacciones así del chico. Siguió usando su lengua para estimularle, pasándola por la punta y rodeandole con ella, ganándose varios gemidos por parte del otro. Le miraba de reojo, recostado contra el sofá y aferrando con fuerza el teléfono, sin soltarlo ni apartarlo de si. Cuando se cansó de solo tentarlo se separo para poder acomodarse mejor (y obteniendo un quejido de reclamo por parte de Haruka) y cuidando de no hacerle daño con sus dientes introdujo el miembro a su boca. 

La reacción fue casi instantánea. Haru cerro los ojos y se hundió mas contra el sofá, apartando la mano con la que intentaba cubrir su boca para tomar un puñado de cabello de Rin en su lugar, sin apartarle o acercarle mas. El pelirrojo creyó haber escuchado un gemido proveniente del celular, pero no podía estar seguro de eso con los propios gemidos del pelinegro ahogando cualquier sonido que Makoto pudiera haber hecho o no. Movió su lengua contra la parte inferior de la erección mientras que rodeaba la base de esta con una de sus manos y continuaba masturbandolo. Haruka se mordió el labio y Rin pudo sentir como temblaban sus piernas. 

Aumentó el ritmo poco a poco hasta que pudo escuchar la respiración agitada del pelinegro y los gemidos quedos que se lograban escapar de sus labios por mas que intentaba acallarlos. El pelirrojo se movió para tomar mas de su miembro en su boca a la vez que usaba su lengua y su mano para atenderle; sentía pequeños jalones en su cabello pero nada que llegara a lastimarle, más bien apurandole a que continuara. Rin obedeció y aumento el ritmo de su mano, manteniendo su mirada fija en las expresiones de Haru en todo momento. No duro mucho mas, sintió el cuerpo del contrario tensarse y luego con un grito por parte del chico pudo sentir el cálido liquido llenando su boca. Vagamente escuchó un segundo grito, este mucho mas ahogado y no muy audible, por lo que supuso que Makoto también había terminado.

Rin se separó por fin y se limpió con el reverso de su mano, mirando de arriba a abajo a Haru. El chico seguía recostado contra el sofá respirando irregularmente y con las mejillas enrojecidas, el teléfono a nada de caer de su mano. El pelirrojo se movió para tomarlo, ignorando la protesta leve de Haruka y la incomoda sensación en sus pantalones, y se lo llevo al oido. Fue recibido por el sonido de respiración todavía agitada y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. 

-Mas te vale que te haya gustado, Makoto. Aunque es mejor estando aqui.- dio una risa grave y acomodo mejor el celular, mirando de reojo a Haru, quien ya estaba recuperándose y le miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, mirando a otro lado mientras se cubría apenado la boca. -Claro que si quieres acompañarnos...- Escuchó a Makoto murmurar algo rápidamente y luego colgar; separo el celular de su oído para verlo y cerrarlo, conociéndoselo de vuelta a Haru con una sonrisa ancha en los labios. 

-Mako viene para acá. Espero que podamos jugar los tres juntos.-


End file.
